sabrinafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitel Eins: Familientreffen
'Kapitel Eins Familientreffen ' "ist die erste Episode der ersten Staffel von Chilling Adventures of Sabrina und die erste Episode der gesamten Serie. Es ist auch die Premiere der Serie. Zusammenfassung Während sich Greendale auf die Mondfinsternis zu Halloween vorbereitet, steht Sabrina vor einer Wichtigen Endscheidung, Harvey macht eine Überraschende Ankündigung Handlung Nachdem Sabrina Spellman, ihr Freund Harvey Kinkle, sowie ihre Freunde Rosalind "Roz" Walker und Susie Putnam die Nacht der lebenden Toten im Kino gesehen haben, diskutieren sie die weiteren Themen des Films als Antwort auf Harveys Frage nach den langsamen Zombies . Sabrina bemerkt, dass Susie sich unwohl fühlt, als sie ein paar Footballspieler von der Schule bemerkt und so tröstet Sabrina sie. Dabei stößt Sabrina versehentlich mit ihrer Lehrerin Ms. Wardwell zusammen, die sie mit einlädt, um den Film in Cerberus Spukbuchhandlung zu diskutieren. Miss Wardwell lehnt das Angebot höflich ab, da sie alle Arbeiten, benoten muss. Nachdem sie gegangen ist, fragt Roz Sabrina, warum sie Miss Wardwell einladen würde. Sabrina antwortet, dass sie sich schlecht fühle wegen der Tatsache, dass Miss Wardwell allein lebt. Während Miss Wardwell auf der Straße fährt, sieht sie eine junge Mädchenfigur in Sichtweite, die sie dazu bringt, den Wagen zum Stehen zu bringen. Miss Wardwell steigt aus ihrem Auto, um sich umzusehen, wo sie das junge Mädchen findet, das um Hilfe bittet. Sie beschließt, das Mädchen mitzunehmen, und während sie fahren, verspricht Miss Wardwell, dem Mädchen beim Sauber machen zu helfen und am nächsten Morgen einen Arzt zu rufen. In Cerberus Spuk Buchhandlung diskutieren Sabrina, Harvey, Rosalind und Susie immer noch über die Nacht der lebenden Toten. Rosalind und Susie argumentieren, dass der Film sowohl Zombies als auch den Kalten Krieg betraf. Der Zusammenbruch der Kernfamilie. Später in der Nacht bringt Harvey Sabrina nach Hause, wo er ihr eine Halskette überreicht und seine Liebe zu ihr erklärt. Sabrina sagt Harvey, dass sie ihn auch liebt, bevor sie gute Nacht sagt. Nachdem sie ihr Haus betritt, schaltet Sabrina das Radio magisch an und tanzt zu "Be My Baby". Miss Wardwell gießt Tee für das mysteriöse Mädchen in ihrer Hütte. Als sie fragt, ob das Mädchen angegriffen wurde, antwortet das Mädchen einfach mit dem "Wald". Dies veranlaßt Miss Wardwell dazu, eine Geschichte über die Hexenprozesse von 1692 in Greendale zu erzählen, wo dreizehn Hexen gehängt wurden und nun als wütende Geister den Wald heimsuchen. Als das Mädchen fragt, warum Miss Wardwell so viel über Hexen weiß, antwortet sie, dass sie die inoffizielle Stadthistorikerin von Greendale ist, sowie eine Lehrerin an der örtlichen High School, Baxter High. Das Mädchen fragt dann nach Sabrina, aber als Miss Wardwell sie fragt, ob sie Sabrina kennt, wird die Stimme des Mädchens plötzlich verzerrt und sie streicht über Sabrinas "Bastard von Vater, der geweites gesetzt brach, als er eine Sterbliche Mutter Sau schwängerte". Das Mädchen schleudert Frau Wardwell telekinetisch eine Schere in den Nacken, wodurch die Frau zu Tode blutet. Das Mädchen kniet nieder und rezitiert einen lateinischen Zauberspruch, während sie Miss Wardwells Blut berührt. Sie nimmt Miss Wardwells Aussehen an und erklärt, dass sie Sabrina dem Dunklen Lord übergeben wird. Sabrina erwacht im Bett und steht auf, um ihren Kalender zu überprüfen, und markiert damit die Tage, die zu ihrer sweet 16 / satanischen Taufe führten. Nach einem Blick auf ein Foto ihrer Eltern geht Sabrina zu ihrem Schlafzimmerfenster, als plötzlich eine Fledermaus durchschlägt und zu Boden fällt. Sabrina greift ein großes Buch von ihrem Schreibtisch und spricht einen Zauber, bevor sie die Fledermaus zerdrückt. Am Morgen des 28. Oktober geht Sabrina in die Küche und trägt eine Kiste mit der Fledermaus, die sie am Abend zuvor getötet hatte. Sie begrüßt ihre Tanten Hilda und Zelda sowie ihr Cousin Ambrose. Hilda fragt Sabrina, wie sie geschlafen hat, worauf Zelda mit "stürmisch" antwortet. Sabrina bemerkt, dass sie aufgrund ihrer bevorstehenden Satanischen Taufe die ganze Nacht unruhig war. Zelda erinnert sich liebevoll an die Woche vor ihrer eigenen satanischen Taufe, als Hilda Sabrina Hasenfüß gibt, damit sie nachts schlafen kann. Dies veranlaßt Sabrina, ihren Tanten und Cousin von der Fledermaus zu erzählen, die in ihr Zimmer geflogen ist. Ambrose bietet an, es wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, aber Zelda ermahnt ihn schnell, Geister beschwörung vorzuschlagen. Hilda informiert Sabrina, dass sie die Fledermaus auf dem Tierfriedhof bei der Sonnenuhr im Garten begraben kann. Sie überreicht ihrer Nichte auch eine Zubereitung, um ihren Körper von Giftstoffen zu reinigen, um sich auf die satanische taufe vorzubereiten. Zelda sagt Sabrina, dass sie ihren Begleiter vor ihrer satanischen taufe auswählen muss und zeigt ihre Optionen aus einer vom Hexenrat gesandten Register. Sabrina glaubt, die Praxis sei entmenschlichend, und bietet eine Alternative an: Sie wird stattdessen durch einen Zauber, den sie im Demonomikon gefunden hat, ein Begleiter heraufbeschwören. Dann fragt Zelda Sabrina, wie ihr Taufname aussehen wird. Sabrina hat entschieden, dass es "Edwina Diana" sein wird, zu Ehren ihrer Eltern, als sie gerade den Pfad der Dunkelheit betreten wird. Hilda wünscht, dass Sabrinas Eltern anwesend sein könnten, um die junge Frau zu sehen, aus der ihre Tochter geworden ist. Zelda korrigiert ihre Schwester, indem sie sagt, dass Edward und Diana stolz gewesen wären, die junge Hexe zu sehen, die Sabrina wird. Später begräbt Sabrina die tote Fledermaus auf dem Tierfriedhof. Ambrose, der auf dem Zaun sitzt, fragt seine Cousine, worüber sie nachdenkt. Sabrina sagt ihm, dass eine tote Fledermaus ein schlechtes Omen ist und dass sie einen zweiköpfigen Frosch in ihrem Schuh gefunden hat. Ambrose erkennt, dass Sabrina Zweifel an ihrer satanischen Taufe hat. Während Sabrina aufgeregt ist, ist sie auch nervös. Ambrose gibt zu, dass auch er während der Taufe Nervös war. Sabrina sagt dann, dass sie ihren sterblichen Freunden noch nicht sagen muss, dass sie gehen wird, da sie sich nicht von ihrem sterblichen Leben verabschieden möchte. Ambrose gibt zu, dass, obwohl Sabrina eine volle Hexe ist, sie länger jünger sein wird und ihre Magie an der Akademie der Unsichtbaren Künste, wo ihr Vater der Schulleiter war, kultivieren wird. Ambrose beruhigt sie mit dem Hinweis, dass er seit 75 Jahren unter Hausarrest steht und ständig alles vermisst, sodass er sich auf Sabrinas Dilemma beziehen kann. Sabrina will einen Begleiter herbeirufen und geht mit einem langen Spazierstock und einer Glocke in den Wald. Sie klingelt, als sie zum Stehen kommt und nach den Geistern des Waldes ruft. Sie ruft dazu auf, in der Hoffnung, Wissen, ihre Geister und Eigenschaften zu teilen. Als sie die Glocke weglegt, erscheinen Prudence, Agatha und Dorcas, ein Trio von Hexen im Teenageralter, die besser als die Unheimlichen Schwestern bekannt sind. Nachdem sie Sabrinas Beschwörungszauber belauscht hatten, wissen sie jetzt mit Bestimmtheit, dass sie ihre satanische Taufe durchmacht und zur Akademie der unsichtbaren Künste wechselt. Soweit es sie betrifft, ist Sabrina als Mischling ihrer Art nicht willkommen. Prudence warnt Sabrina davor, sich von der Akademie fernzuhalten, da sie nicht möchte, dass das, was mit ihrer Mutter und ihrem Vater passiert, mit ihr passiert. Dorcas und Agatha fügen hinzu, dass es tragisch sein würde, wenn der Unfall, der ihr Leben forderte, auch Sabrina trifft. Die unheimlichen Schwestern verfluchen Sabrina dann. Fast sofort beginnt Sabrinas Nase zu bluten. Sabrina eilt in den Umkleideraum der Schule, wo sie versucht, den Fluch zu spülen. Sabrina findet Susie weinend mit einer gebrochenen Lippe im Umkleideraum. Einige Jungs der Footballmanschaft haben Susie offenbar zusammengeschlagen und ihr Hemd hochgezogen. Sabrina stürmt ins Schulleiter Büro, um Direktor Hawthorne zu informieren, wie vier Mitglieder des Footballteams Susie angegriffen und ihr Hemd hochgezogen haben, weil sie sehen wollten, ob sie Brüste hatte. Um zu sehen, ob sie wirklich ein Junge oder ein Mädchen ist. Während Susie die Namen ihrer Angreifer nicht preisgibt, hat Sabrina den Verdacht, wer sie sind. Sie schlägt auch vor, dass Hawthorne das gesamte Team zur Befragung einbringt. Sabrina erklärt, wie Susie sich nicht sicher fühlt und ständig in Angst lebt. Direktor Hawthorne schlägt statt zu helfen einfach vor, dass Susie eine andere Schule findet. Nachdem sie das Büro des Direktors verlassen hatte, trift Sabrina Harvey, den sie über den Angriff einiger Footballspieler auf Susie informiert. Sabrina bittet Harvey, nach den Namen der Verantwortlichen zu fragen, und sie beabsichtigt, dies auch zu tun. Während Harvey bereit ist zu fragen, weist er darauf hin, dass die Ravens nicht mit Außenstehenden sprechen werden und dass möglicherweise nicht viel getan werden kann. Lilith}Madam Satan, die Miss Wardwells Persönlichkeit übernommen hat und ihr Gespräch belauscht hat, wirft ein, dass sie dies ablehnt und ihre Unterstützung anbietet. Sabrina und Madam Satan kehren in ihr Büro zurück, wo sie die Angelegenheit und die Kultur puritanischer Männlichkeit in Greendale weiter besprechen und Principal Hawthorne als den schlimmste von allen bezeichnen. Die stellvertretende Direktorin, Miss Glover, würde niemals ein Auge bei diesen Taten zu drücken. Sabrina wünscht sich einfach, dass jemand Direktor Hawthorne eine Lektion erteilt. Madam Satan schlägt vor, dass Sabrina diese Person sein sollte. Wenn Hawthorne ein Sabbatjahr nehmen würde, könnten Sabrina und ihre Freunde Susie irgendwie helfen. Madam Satan informiert Sabrina darüber, dass er Angst vor Spinnen hat und dass sie das vielleicht zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen könnte. Damit beginnt Sabrina, Gegenstände für einen Zauber zu sammeln, angefangen mit einem Foto von Hawthorne, das sie aus einem Jahrbuch reißt. Sabrina trifft sich zum Mittagessen mit Harvey und Rosalind, wo sie sich weiter mit den Problemen in ihrer Umgebung beschäftigen. Die Footballmanschaft ist nur das Symptom. Die Krankheit geht viel tiefer in den Untergrund der Schule. Sabrina will sich dagegen wehren, indem sie einen Club für junge Frauen gründet, in dem sie sich gegenseitig rühmen können, in dem sie Probleme besprechen können, mit denen sie konfrontiert sind, und proaktive Lösungen finden. Rosalind fügt einen Club hinzu, um die weiße Patriarchie zu stürzen, was Harvey verwirrt. Sabrina glaubt, dass dieser Club eine echte Veränderung für sie bieten könnte, damit sich keiner von ihnen jemals wieder allein fühlen wird. Rosalind befürchtet jedoch, dass Hawthorne eingreifen wird. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass Roz letztes Jahr einen Club der Töchter der Schwarzen Panther gründen wird. Sabrina erklärt, dass sie einen Plan hat, um an Hawthorne vorbeizukommen. Sie besteht darauf, dass sie dies vor dem Freitag tun, rechtzeitig zu Sabrinas Geburtstag, für den Harvey und Rosalind eine Party feiern wollen. Sabrina hat jedoch Pläne mit ihren Tanten, die schon Jahre in Arbeit sind. Madam Satan erfährt von ihren begleiter Stolas von Sabrinas Plänen, einen Club zu gründen. Madam Satan erklärt, dass der Dunkle Lord Sabrinas Bindung an die sterbliche Welt spürt und sie gesandt hat, um sicherzustellen, dass sein Wille erfüllt wird. Nach einem Anruf in dem Bestatungsinstitut informiert Hilda Zelda, dass ein junger Mann erstochen wurde und seine Eltern sie besuchen kommen. "Gelobt sei Satan", antwortet Zelda und fragt, ob sie einen geschlossenn oder offenen Sarg haben wollen. Selbst wenn sie sein Fleisch nicht gebrauchen können, brauchen sie Blut für Sabrinas Taufe, und menschliches Blut ist immer vorzuziehen, daher ist das Timing perfekt. Zelda und Hilda treffen sich mit den Kempers, um die Begräbnisvereinbarungen zu besprechen. Die Kempers konnten keine Kinder bekommen, also mussten sie Connor adoptieren. Mrs Kemper gibt Hilda ein Foto von Connor und fragt, ob sie ihn so aussehen lassen können wie auf dem Foto. Auf dem Heimweg scheint Harvey ihre Diskussion über Sabrinas Geburtstag fortzusetzen. Obwohl er sich der geheimnisvollen Verpflichtung von Sabrina bewusst ist, die sie mit ihren Tanten hat, hofft er, dass er sie sonst davon überzeugen kann, ihren Geburtstag mit ihm zu verbringen. Sabrina würde es gerne tun, aber sie hat anspruchsvollere Verpflichtungen, die sie mit Harvey nicht teilen kann. Sie sagt ihm, dass es nicht so sehr ihr Geburtstag ist, sondern was danach kommt. Sabrina sagt dann, dass sie wegzieht. Sie behauptet, dass sie die Baxter High School verlässt und ein Internat in Connecticut besucht. Harvey hat Fragen, wenn man bedenkt, dass weder er, Susie noch Roz jemals Sabrina davon reden gehört haben. Als er weiter nach Sabrinas neuer Schule fragt und sie nach Antworten sucht, beginnt er zu vermuten, dass sie etwas vor ihm verheimlicht. Harvey fragt nach der Wahrheit und so beschließt Sabrina, sie ihn zu zeigen. Sabrina bringt Harvey in den Wald, wo sie vor fast 16 Jahren geboren wurde. Dort wird sie an diesem Freitag, ihrem 16. Geburtstag, um Mitternacht unter einem sich verfinsterten Blutmond wiedergeboren. Ihre satanische Taufe. Sabrina erinnert Harvey an das, was sie zu Beginn des Schuljahres darüber gelernt hatten, wie Hexenprozesse in Greendale stattfanden, ähnlich wie in Salem. Sabrina erklärt, dass niemand davon spricht, weil die Hexen nicht gewollt hätten, dass jemand es weiß, und der Zirkel geheim in Greendale bleiben konnte. Sabrina offenbart dann Harvey, dass sie eine Halbhexe auf der Seite ihres Vaters ist. Und nach ihrer Taufe, wo sie das Buch des Dunklen Lords unterschreiben wird, muss sie das Baxter High verlassen und zur Akademie der unsichtbaren Künste gehen und schließlich auf alle sinnvollen Verbindungen zu allen Sterblichen verzichten. Harvey glaubt Sabrina nicht. Er glaubt, dass sie ihm nur das sagt, um ihn abzuschrecken. In Anbetracht dessen, dass er die Nachrichten nicht gut versteht, macht Sabrina einen Zauberspruch, der ihn vergessen lässt, dass sie es ihn jemals erzählt hat Sie besiegelt den Zauber mit einem Kuss und sofort ist es, als hätte sie nie etwas davon gesagt, dass sie eine Hexe ist. Sabrina kommt nach Hause und findet Ambrose auf der Veranda. Sie erzählt ihm, wie sie versucht hatte, Harvey mitzuteilen, dass sie Baxter High verlassen wird. Sie wollte ihn nicht anlügen, deshalb sagte sie ihm auch, dass sie eine Hexe sei, aber es war zu schlimm, also nahm sie es zurück. Ambrose sympathisiert mit Sabrina und wünscht sich, er könnte es ihr leichter machen. Obwohl er das nicht kann, bittet Sabrina ihn um Hilfe, um mit ihrem Direktor umzugehen, damit sie in der Schule einen Club gründen kann, um Susie und alle Mädchen zu schützen, bevor sie geht. Sabrina teilt mit Hilda ihre Verachtung für die Studenten der Akademie, vor allem für die Unheimlichen Schwestern, die sie verflucht haben, obwohl Sabrina behauptet, sie ihn hätte abgewaschen. Hilda ist sich jedoch nicht so sicher. Zelda erklärt, dass sie Sabrina verflucht haben, weil eifersüchtig sind weil Sabrina die Tochter eines Hohenpriesters ist. Genau wegen diesen Angriffen braucht Sabrina einen Begleiter. Dann lässt Hilda Sabrina ein Ei brechen, um zu testen, ob sie den Fluch wirklich weggewaschen hat. Wie sich herausstellte, hat sie es nicht. Das Ei ist blutrot. Sabrina wurde mit einem Blutfluch belegt. Unbehandelt wird es langsam an Sabrinas Gesundheit, Willen und Vernunft fressen. Hilda empfiehlt für ein paar Wochen ein Regime mit Salzwasserbädern und Umkehrkerzen. Sabrina erinnert sich daran, was die Unheimlichen Schwestern über ihre Mutter und ihren Vater gesagt haben. Also fragt sie, ob der Unfall ihrer Eltern wirklich ein Unfall war. Hilda und Zelda erklären, dass es so war. Sabrinas Eltern flogen nach Italien. Edward sollte einen Vortrag im Vatikan halten, als ihr Flugzeug abstürzte. Sabrina schlüpft im Bad weg und wacht im Wald auf, als ihre Eltern ein weinendes Baby tragen. Ohne Kleidung folgt Sabrina ihren Eltern weiter in den Wald. Sie fragt, ob sie zu ihrer Taufe kommen, aber Edward und Diana antworten nicht. Sabrina nähert sich dem Podium, wo sie zwei Babys findet, eines mit menschlichen Füßen und eines mit mehr animalischen Merkmalen. Sabrina erwacht aus ihrem Albtraum in der Wanne ihres Hauses. Als Ambrose erfahren hat, was Sabrina vorhat, ist er schockiert. Es ist nicht so, dass Sabrina Hexerei verwendet, um persönliche Rachefeldzüge zu erledigen. Sabrina erinnert Ambrose daran, dass sie Hawthorne einfach erschrecken möchte, und es sollte einfach sein, da er vor Spinnen am meisten Angst hat und Tante Hilda sie als Begleiter hält. Sabrina und Ambrose stellen das Foto von Direktor Hawthorne in den Käfig der Spinnen und führen einen Zauberspruch aus, der dazu führt, dass Hawthornes Haus von Spinnen befallen wird. Er wacht aus dem Schlaf auf und krabbelt mit Spinnen über ihn. Hawthorne schlägt sie ab, aber es gibt viel zu viele. Er fällt schließlich in Panik zu Boden und wird von den Spinnen bedeckt. Sabrina kehrt in ihr Zimmer zurück, um das Fenster offen und Klauen an der Fenstersiegelung zu finden. Als sie das Fenster schließt, ruft jemand zu ihr. Es ist ein begleiter Er hörte ihren Ruf und kam in Form einer schwarzen Katze, die sie Salem nennt. Am darauffolgenden Morgen, Mittwoch, dem 29. Oktober, fragt Zelda, warum Sabrina lieber eine wilden Begleiter als einen für den Dienst gezüchteten Begleiter vorziehen würde. Sabrina erklärt, dass Salem sie nicht bedient. Sie sind eine Partnerschaft, in der sie sich gegenseitig schützen. Hilda ist froh, dass Sabrina einen Begleiter hat und sich für die Taufe reinigt. Apropos, Sabrina informiert sie darüber, in welchem Club sie sich in der Schule für die Mädchen aufhält, um sich zu schützen, und sie hofft, dass sie ihre Taufe verschieben könnten, aber Zelda wird davon keine Rede haben. Sabrina fragt auch wegen Harvey, mit dem sie den nächsten Schritt in ihrer Beziehung gemacht hat. Außerdem hat sie Bedenken, sich für den Dunklen Lord aufzusparen. Zelda erklärt, dass er entscheiden kann, was Sabrina mit ihrem Körper macht, weil es ein Hexengesetz ist. Trotzdem fragt Sabrina, warum das so ist. Und als Zelda nicht antwortet, möchte sie gerne mit jemandem sprechen, der ihr helfen kann zu verstehen, damit sie eine fundierte Entscheidung treffen kann. Für Zelda ist die Entscheidung jedoch bereits gefallen. Es ist ihr Recht und Pflicht, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen. Zelda ist wütend, dass Sabrina sogar den Dunklen Lord ablehnen würde, als der Rest von ihnen stolz sein Buch unterschrieb. Sie wirft Sabrina vor, dass sie das Verhalten ihrer Mutter beeinflusst. Hilda fragt dann, ob Sabrina kein Vollmitglied der Church of Night sein möchte. Sabrina glaubt, dass sie es tut, aber sie scheint nicht zu begründen, warum sie ihr sterbliches Leben aufgeben muss, um es zu tun. Zelda erklärt, dass es ein Hexengesetz ist. Der Pfad der Dunkelheit oder der Pfad des Lichts. Aber nicht beides. Sabrina weist jedoch darauf hin, wie ihr Hexer-Vater ihre sterbliche Mutter geheiratet hat, weshalb Edward beinahe exkommuniziert worden wäre, informiert Zelda Sabrina. Zelda erinnert Sabrina daran, dass das Unterschreiben des Buches des Dunklen Lords das ist, was ihre Eltern für sie wollten. Hilda unterstützt dies. Ambrose, die gerade den Zusammenstoß zwischen Sabrina und Tante Zelda beobachtet hatte, geht auf der Veranda zu Sabrina zu, wo sie darüber sprechen, wie sehr sie es genossen hatte, den Zauber gemeinsam auf Direktor Hawthorne auszuführen. Er informiert sie, wie ihre Magie zu nichts verblassen wird, wenn sie nicht getauft wird. Sabrina weiß es, aber sie will sich der Entscheidung sicher sein, die sie trifft. In diesem Fall fordert Ambrose sie auf, den Malum Malus zu finden. Wenn es ein Mann ist, der übersetzt, ist es ein Apfel des Bösen. Wenn es eine Frau ist, ist es die Speise des Wissens. Sabrina soll den Apfel beißen und im Gegenzug wird er ihr Geheimnisse flüstern, ihr Wissen erteilen und gelegentlich Einblicke in die Zukunft gewähren. Um den Malum Malus zu finden, muss Sabrina den ältesten Baum in einem Obstgarten finden. Je älter der Baum ist, desto genauer wird er sein. Madam Satan erfährt von Stolas, dass Sabrina einen Malum Malus sucht. Es wäre bedauerlich, wenn der Malus Sabrina etwas zeigen würde, um sie von ihrer Taufe abzubringen, und Madam Satan ist gezwungen, einzugreifen. Sabrina und Rosalind kommen in die Schule, um herauszufinden, dass der Direktor Hawthorne nicht kommen wird. Laut Frau Meeks, seiner Assistentin, hatte Hawthorne einen Schock. Sabrina und Rosalind teilen ihr mit, dass sie einen Vorschlag für einen Club haben, von dem sie hofften, dass sie genehmigt werden könnten. So können Sabrina und Rosalind die Genehmigung für ihren Club von Vizepräsident Glover erhalten. Danach informieren sie Susie und die drei als Vorbereitung. Susie hofft, dass sie diesen ganzen Ärger nicht nur für sie durchmachen. Sabrina und Rosalind erklären, dass der Club längst überfällig ist, da 53% der Baxter High weiblich sind. Jetzt haben alle eine legitime Schwesternschaft, die sie unterstützt. Der Name der Gruppe lautet WICCA. Die Weibliche intersektionale Kultur- und Kreative Arbeitsgemeinschaft. Sabrina wird dann in das Büro von Miss Wardwell gerufen. Madam Satan, die sich noch immer als Miss Wardwell verkleidet hatte, wollte mit Sabrina sprechen, nachdem sie von der Vizedirektorin Glover erfahren hatte, dass sie als Beratende Fakultät für Sabrinas WICCA-Club aufgeführt worden war. Sabrina sagt zu Madam Satan, dass sie wahrscheinlich bald die Schulen verlassen wird und dass dies sie schwer belastet. Obwohl es eine der besten Schulen ist, zögert sie. Sabrina will nicht ihr ganzes Leben in Greendale zurücklassen. Madam Satan glaubt, dass dies weiterer Diskussion bedarf und möchte nach der Schule mit Sabrina fortfahren. Sabrina lehnt dies jedoch ab und behauptet, dass sie Äpfel pflücken geht. Währenddessen führt Ambrose eine Autopsie an Connor Kemper durch. Währenddessen bemerkt er ein Hexenmal auf Connors rechtem Arm und beschließt, Hilda und Zelda auf seine Entdeckung aufmerksam zu machen. Wenn Ambrose das Mal pikst, blutet es nicht, Zelda ist jedoch skeptisch, stimmt jedoch zu, dass sie, wenn Connor von einem Hexenjäger ermordet wurde, den Rat darauf aufmerksam machen müssen und fügt hinzu, dass dies ein weiterer Grund dafür ist Sabrina auf dem Pfad der Nacht: Hexen ohne Zirkel sind eine leichte Beute. Hilda stimmt zu, dass Sabrina in der Lage sein sollte, mit jemandem zu sprechen, wenn sie möchte. Jemand, der dem Dunklen Lord so nah wie möglich stand. Zelda antwortet nicht und schaut nur zu Ambrose, um den Einbalsamierungsprozess abzuschließen, damit sie jeden einzelnen Tropfen Blut aus Connors Körper für Sabrinas Salbung während der Taufe holen können. Wie geplant macht sich Sabrina auf den Weg zum nächsten Obstgarten, um den Malum Malus zu finden. Sie und Harvey gehen zusammen. Sie trennen sich jedoch am Ende. Harvey pflückt Kürbisse, während Sabrina sich auf dem Weg zum Baum in das Heu-Labyrinth begibt. Sabrina geht durch das Labyrinth und bleibt vor einer Vogelscheuche stehen, bevor sie weitergeht. Einen Moment später wird Sabrina von der erwähnten Vogelscheuche angegriffen. Sabrina wirft es weg und rennt davon. Jetzt ist es eine Verfolgungsjagd, bei der Sabrina um ihr Leben flieht. Unbemerkt von ihr kontrolliert Madam Satan von ihrem Büro aus die Vogelscheuche und lässt sie Sabrina angreifen, in der Hoffnung, sie vom Baum zu vertreiben. Zum Glück wird Sabrina von Salem gerettet, der die Vogelscheuche auseinander reißt. Sabrina bedankt sich bei Salem, obwohl sie den Verdacht hegt, dass der Angriff von den Unheimlichen Schwestern gemacht wurde. Sabrina wird dann von Salem zum Baum geführt, wo sie den Malum Malus findet. Salem zischt, als Sabrina nach dem Apfel greift, obwohl sie ihn trotzdem greift und den Malum Malus fragt, ob sie getauft werden soll. Ein paar Sekunden vergehen und Sabrinas einst gesunder roter Apfel ist jetzt faul und krabbelt vor Maden. Der Malum Malus wird fast sofort wirksam. Sabrinas Hände sind jetzt mit Blut bedeckt und sie ist von zahlreichen toten Hexen umgeben, die an einem brennenden Baum hängen, aus dem der Dunkle Lord hervorgeht. Als er sich Sabrina nähert, spuckt sie den Apfel aus und besticht sie zurück in die Realität. Harvey, der die Kürbisse geholt hat, nähert sich bald. Er bemerkt, dass Salem, von dem Sabrina behauptet, das er ein Streuner ist, den sie mit nach Hause nimmt. Sabrina kehrt nach Hause zurück und findet ihre Tanten und Cousine vor dem Kamin, zusammen mit Faustus Blackwood, dem Hohenpriester der Kirche der Nacht und Satans Vertreter auf Erden. Er informiert sie darüber, wie besonders sie ist und wie sie ausgewählt wurde. Nachdem er erfahren hat, dass Sabrina Zweifel an ihrer Taufe hat und möglicherweise ihren Namen nicht in das Buch der Bestie schreibt, ist er gekommen, um sie von etwas anderem zu überzeugen. Besetzung Hauptbesetzung * Kiernan Shipka als Sabrina Spellman * Ross Lynch als Harvey Kinkle * Lucy Davis als Hilda Spellman * Chance Perdomo als Ambrose Spellman *Michelle Gomez als Mary Wardwell / Lilith * Jaz Sinclair als Rosalind Walker * Tati Gabrielle als Prudence Blackwood * Adeline Rudolph als Agatha * Richard Coyle als Pater Blackwood * Miranda Otto als Zelda Spellman Nebenbesetzung *Abigail Cowen als Dorcas *Bronson Pinchot als George Hawthorne *Sarah-Jane Redmond als Mrs Kempers *Kurt Max Runte als Mr Kempers *Lachlan Watson als Susie Putnam Co-Besetzung *Jenna Berman als Junge Frau *Peter Bundic als Carl Tapper *Georgie Daburas als Sabrina's Dad "Edward" *Aaron Hale als Seth Grinwis *BJ Harrison als Bibliothekarin *Kavandeep Hayre als Ed Dursley *Xantha Radley als Mrs. Meeks *Annette Reilly als Sabrina's Mom "Diana" *Ty Wood als Billy Marlin Trivia Galerie | - | Werbend = Werbebilder Sabrina Kapitel Eins Familientreffen Poster Draft.png Sabrina 1x01 3.jpg Sabrina Slider.jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina First Look - Sabrina (3).jpg Chilling Adventures of Sabrina First Look - Sabrina (4).jpg Sabrina 1x01 2.jpg Sabrina 1x01.jpg Sabrina 1x01 4.jpg Sabrina 1x01 5.jpg Sabrina 1x01 6.jpg Sabrina 1x07.jpg CAOS-S1-Werbebilder-Tante-Hilda.jpg CAOS-S1-Werbebilder-Mary-Susie-Rosalind-Sabrina-Harvey.jpg CAOS-S1-Werbebilder-Ambrose-03.png |-|Screencaps= Screencaps CAOS-Caps-1x01-Familientreffen-73-Mr.-Kemper-Mrs.-Kemper.png Hinter den Kulissen = Hinter den Kulissen